


Science Needs Answers!

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay, and just wants to have a cash money time with science, but catra and adroa are young gay and shy, entrapta is curious, just so gay, short fingernail catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Catra has lost two of her claws, and apparently Entrapta is the only one who is concerned for her!Post S5, sweet Entrapta, flustered Catradora~ somewhat references to adult themes, but I reckon its acceptable
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 243





	Science Needs Answers!

**Author's Note:**

> me, at 2 am - "imagine if Entrapta was like "Catra, your claws are missing, are you okay?!" during a Princess Meeting and everyone's like 👀'  
> butts - 'hahaha, do it.'

Entrapta was a smart woman, to put it loosely. She could tell when a circuit board was slightly out of place, and how to hack into absolutely anything.

Her problem? She's not very… socially aware. She didn't notice the looks she got walking around with Hordak, but honestly she didn't care.

Catra respected her for that. She still felt a lot of guilt for what she did to her, but she's learning to move past it. Past all the guilt she felt to everyone she now 'worked' with.

A hand squeezed her knee, and she looked up to the brightest eyes she'd ever seen. Every time they shocked her with how caring they were, how emotional.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Catra took Adora's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just in my head again."

Adora gave her a sad looking smile, but one of understanding. Their hands moved up on the table, not entirely paying attention to the discussion going on around them.

"I love you."

"I love you t-"

There is a loud almost comical gasp, and Entrapta is stomping over the table on her hair, grabbing their joined hands with a look of pure concern.

"Catra! Your claws!"

Catra's tail frizzed up as her hand was yanked in the almost comically strong grip of Entrapta.

"Entrapta, don't-"

Adora was bright red as she tried to reach for Catra's hand, gwarking as purple hair smacked her aside.

"Entrapta?!"

"Sorry, Queen Glimmer! But Catra is injured!"

There's a gasp from the other princesses.

"What?! Wildcat, are you-"

Scorpia then saw what Entrapta was talking about, and her face matched her claws.

"Oh, erm. Entrapta that's, ah…"

Entrapta then held up Catra's hand for all to see. Mermista started to snicker into her hand, while Spinerella gave Netossa a knowing look.

"What's wrong, I don't see- oh."

Bow and Glimmer felt their cheeks darken, and they had a sudden compulsion to never ever look Adora in the eye again.

“For the Honour of Greyskull!”

She Ra stood and grabbed her girlfriend, picking her up and carrying her like a potato sack over her shoulder out of the room, far far away from the awkward situation which had developed oh so quickly.

“Oh no, did I do something wrong?!”

Hordak patted her shoulder as she got off the table. Mermista was still snickering, while Perfuma tried to bring the normal colour back to Scorpia’s flaming cheeks.

“I don't get it! Why’s Catra so embarrassed about her broken finger nails?!”

Frosta slammed her fists on the table, annoyed that she didn’t follow what was wrong.

“It’s not like she lost all her claws, just those two!”

She held up a peace sign, and Glimmer felt herself go feint. Bow was more amused than his partner and queen, wiping a faux tear from his eye.

“Our little She Ra is growing up!”

They both gasped, giving each other a look saying they had the same thought, which they spoke aloud in unison.

“We have to give Catra the talk.”

The Prinessess all laughed together, while Entrapta tapped her chin in thought.

“Well, the only reason Catra would sustain such an injury would be due to wanting coitus, which does make sense… Hey, Perfuma? How do you and Scorpia perform co-”

“Entrapta!”

“What? She had claws! Science demands answers!”

Her shouts were ignored as Hordak picked her up and carried her from the room, the meeting long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
